deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilhelm Grimm
Wilhelm Grimm who fought for Germany in the First World War and lost a leg in battle, returns after the war to the small German village of Litzbark (now in newly independent Poland) where he had been a teacher. Despite the recent hostilities, he is welcomed back into the community and resumes his teaching. He also resumes his relationship with Marja Pacierkowski, a local Polish girl to whom he had become engaged before the war. He is bitter about Germany losing the war and it is obvious he has been changed by the experience. He treats the villagers with disdain, and his upcoming marriage is cancelled. He calls his fiancée a "peasant" only interested in her wedding dowry. Taunted by the school's pupils, who say he is not fit to marry any Polish woman, he rapes one of them, Anna a young girl. The rape is blamed on her young male friend, Jan Stys, but Wilhelm's fiance accidentally stumbles on the truth from Anna. The girl subsequently drowns herself in the lake. A mob gathers seeking vengeance, but a trial is required. However, a thrown stone causes Wilhelm the loss of his left eye. After the trial fails to convict him, he returns to Germany after borrowing money from the priest and the rabbi. In Germany he goes to Munich to the house of his brother Karl, who is married with a young family. Karl clearly despises the Nazis, calling to Hitler as "that Hitler creature". Karl cannot dissuade Wilhelm though, and Wilhelm joins the Nazi Party, and rises through the ranks of the party. In 1929 he is sought by the police as the Nazi Party is made illegal. Willi Karl's son keeps the police at bay Wilhelm rewards Willi with a swastika armband. Karl, as the Nazis grow in strength plans to leave to Vienna with his family and says he will reveal Wilhelm's part in the Reichstag fire unless he joins them. But instead of joining them, he turns them over to the authorities, and he sends his own brother to a concentration camp. He then organises that Karl's son enters the Hitler Youth. When the Second World War starts, Grimm becomes the commander of the occupying force of the same village where he had previously lived. He treats the villagers brutally. He forces Marja, now a schoolteacher, to burn the children's books, saying they will be replaced by German books. He cruelly says that time has not treated her well. He taunts her for rejecting him due to his leg injury. His nephew Willi is now serving under him. He admits that he treats him as his own son. Willi pursues Marja's daughter, Janina. Wilhelm, who is now a Reichs Commissioner, next becomes involved in the large scale deportation of the Jews and other minority groups. He allows the rabbi to quell the crowd as they are placed on the trains. The rabbi knows they are going to die. The rabbi asks that the crowd rebel. However, as soon as a movement is made, the machine guns are turned on the crowd. Wilhelm kills the rabbi with his pistol. Father Warecki exchanges final words with him as he dies. Willi finds Marja and Janina hiding Jan Stys, who is injured, but he leaves without Jan when Marja lectures him. Willi is seen to soften in his attitude. Wilhelm sends Janina to work at the "officers' club", their name for enforced prostitution. Willi begs that she be released to no avail. When Janina also dies, his nephew renounces his Nazi allegiance, and realises the evil path Wilhelm has led him on. While Willi is praying at the side of Janina's body in the church, Wilhelm shoots him in the back. Years later Wilhelm is placed on trial and faces flash backs of his past. After Marja Pacierkowski gives her story Wilhelm refuses to accept the authority of the court and continues to spout Nazi propaganda. The judge leaves it to the people to decide the fate. Awards *Iron Cross 1st Class with 1939 Clasp *Golden Party Badge Notes *He is played by Alexander Knox. Gallery none-shall-escape2.jpg none-shall-escape3.jpg grimm2.jpg none-shall-escape.jpg Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm, Wilhelm Grimm, Wilhelm